Tao of Love
by WildBill3
Summary: This story takes place 12 years in the future. Please read and review. Good, bad, other. Questions welcome. I have reformated the story and added new chapters. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

The Tao of Love

Background:

The story starts 12 years in the future. Renton is doing post graduate work in engineering and Eureka is his assistant and wife for 9 of those years. (They were only 16 at the end of the series and still had some growing up to do and yes I can explain the papers Axel was reading.)

They are working on some new Nirvash typeOmega Coralian skeletons found at a new excavation site. Three of these have been turned into LFOs, one for Eureka and Renton named ( you decide – sorry not Nirvash ). The second one was for Anemone and Dominic and named Gulliver. The last one is unnamed and cannot be piloted by anyone unless Anemone or Eureka is in it. All three LFOs seem uncoordinated and hard to pilot, it takes the complete concentration of the pilot just to control them. This is a problem that Renton is trying to overcome.

Anemone and Eureka are as close as twin sisters. They have a weak telepathic bond and can usually sense strong or extreme emotions. This bond became even stronger when Anemone gave birth to her first child one year after the Second Summer of Love.

Anemone and her child also have a very close telepathic bond. Because of some information given during the series and story continuity Anemone was 18 at the time of the Second Summer of Love.

Since the second summer the trapar waves are still in disarray sometimes disappearing for a while and sometimes erupting into storms. In addition the ray lines are not constant and periodically realign themselves.

The world is generally peaceful, Holland is a reluctant king (see my earlier postings) but with Talho and their children by his side he runs matters of the state in a very competent manner.

However, there is still discontent. Some clans of the Vodarek were upset that is was not one of their own who was chosen and consider Eureka an abomination and a low keyed civil war has broken out between the different clans. There are also other groups that blame Renton and Eureka for the troubles that befell them. The military is generally keeping this under control but it seems someone may be controlling events from behind the scenes.

Act 1

Scene 1

Location - Excavation Site EchoCharlieSeven – Renton and Eureka's living quarters.

Eureka is sitting in front of a Vid phone trying to contact Anemone.

Eureka, "Annie can you hear me?"

Anemone , "Yes, but I cannot get video, I believe the Ray lines are going to shift soon so we should just stay on audio."

Eureka, "I agree".

Anemone, "How is my little girl doing?"

Eureka, "She is doing fine, she still follows Link everywhere, they're inseparable and always getting into things even at this age." Laughter

Anemone, "Yes, she really thinks of Link as her big brother and Link really enjoys the role."

Eureka, "You know she is not that young anymore and she really is starting to look just like you."

Anemone, "You think so?"

Eureka, "Yes I do, but her personality is so much like Dominic, the way she carries herself and that aura of self confidence she has."

Anemone, "I know, and to think she is going to be 13 soon. Sigh"

Eureka, "Yeah it seems like just yesterday when Renton and I were lost in the wilderness and I felt you starting to go in labor. At first I was so confused, but when I realized what was happening I was just so happy. "

Anemone, "I felt the same way. I was so scared with Dominic on the other side of the planet and the labor was not going well. Pause The doctors would not give me anything for the pain because, well, you know. But when I felt your presence I just knew everything would be alright."

Eureka, "Me too." Long pause

Anemone, "Eureka I know you did not call me just to chat, what's bothering you?"

Eureka, "Ahh"

Anemone, "Out with it, you know you cannot hide anything from me."

Eureka, "Well it's just that lately pause Renton and I seem to be growing apart, voice trailing off you know with the way I look."

Anemone, "Eureka! Are you crazy! That man is so crazy in love with you, he would not even notice it if you turned into a skyfish." Both laugh

Eureka, smiling " Thank you Annie, you sure know how to cheer me up. Now tell me about the baby shower."

Anemone, "Well everyone is looking forward to it even the men, but we put our foot down. NO MEN! Both giggle Hilda and Matthiue are both flying in and I hear she is bringing the triplets, Can you imagine Matthiue as laid back as he is, taking care of triplets, it must be "yes honey" this and "yes honey" that. Both laugh very hard "Hap is bringing his new wife Maria, I know you never met her but she use to be the XO of the Izumo. She now is a Fleet Admiral and I just can't wait to hear how they met and fell in love."

Eureka, " Oh, neither can I. pauseWhat about Talho?"

Anemone, "She has assured me she would not miss it for the world no matter what ball or official reception she is scheduled to attend, and you know how she is once she makes up her mind, you better not get in the way." Both laugh again

Eureka, "Do you think I will also get the see Holland and kids."

Anemone, "Eureka, come on, really, you already know the answer to that."

Eureka, with a smile in her voice "Yes, I do."

Anemone, "What about you? Your plans have not changed have they?"

Eureka, "No, Moondoggie, pause you know it's just so hard to call him James. Anyway, Moondoggie and Gidget are flying in with the Gekkogo tomorrow afternoon and we will be taking off later that evening. Moondoggie has been letting Maurice co-pilot the Gekko this summer and I can't wait to spend some time with him before he goes off to the Air Force Academy. Sigh He has grownup so fast."

Anemone, "I know what you mean."

Eureka, " Anyway, I sure hope Moondoggie and Gidget bring Kiki with them."

Anemone, "How did Moondoggie get Ken-Goh to turn the ship over to him?"

Eureka, "Oh that was easy, Kiki calls him Grandpa and he just loves it. Underneath that rough exterior is just a great big teddy bear." Laughter

Anemone, " How is Maeter doing? Last time I talked to you she was doing volunteer work at a clinic in the bad lands."

Eureka, "She just makes me so proud, remember I told you I was not sure about her doing this, but she was so set on doing it I just could not say no. So I asked Mischa if she could ask some of her fellow doctors to keep an eye on her and from what I have heard they are very impressed with her work and all of them think she could be a great doctor one day. pause I just wish she could join us on the flight up."

Anemone, "She will be coming to the baby shower won't she"

Eureka, "Yes, she will be arriving in Bellflower on Saturday."

Anemone, "Good, I know she wanted to be there, and it has been a while since I have seen her."

Eureka, "Yes, I have missed her so much and can't wait to give her a big hug and hear all about her time at the clinic."

Long pause

Eureka, " Oh, how about Dominic, he is going to be there this time isn't he."

Anemone, "He is already here. He has taken 6 weeks of leave and I just love it. He has been dolting all over me because of my condition."

Eureka, "That sounds so nice."

Anemone, "Yes, it's great, but the man acts like it was all his fault, I have to remind him it was half my fault too. Sometimes I just don't know about that man. But it will all be over soon and then we will be able to start going to the balls again and dancing the night away. I have missed that so much."

Eureka, "Oh, I just love watching both of you dance, it's so lovely and gracefully, it's like each of you have become an extension of the other, it's just so beautiful to watch, it takes my breath away."

Anemone, "Wow, thank you, just don't forget to breathe."

both laugh

Anemone, in a serious but caring tone "Eureka, although your voice sounds cheerful, I can feel the turmoil and despair you are feeling, especially now. Please promise me you will sit down and talk to Renton. I am really worried about you both, please do not let this go on any longer."

Eureka, softly "Ohhh, I will, I promise." [Inner voice, "If it was just that simple."

Anemone, "Good, I will hold you to that promise."

Eureka, "Okay."

Anemone, "Well it is time for me to go, I have to get my hair done. So give my little girl and Linck a great big hug and kiss and tell them I love them. Give Renton my love and remind him about the kiss I gave him in front of you the last time you where up here and see if blushes as much as he did then."

both laugh

Eureka, "Thank you for everything. I can't wait to see you."

Anemone, "Me too, Bye Bye"

Eureka, "Bye-bye"

"Call terminated" is displayed of Vid terminal.

Sound of sobbing in the background.

End Act 1

Scene 1


	2. Scene 2

Act 1

Scene 2

Location - Excavation Site EchoCharlieSeven – Renton's office - Late afternoon.

Renton is sitting at his desk, trying to analyze the flow of data on his computer screen. He keeps pausing the data so he can study it but it is clear he has something on his mind. He slams his fist on the desk three times "Damn, Damn, Damn, This is no good." He rises abruptly the chair sliding back away from him. He collects himself and walks to the door and opens it. He turns left into the hallway and walks forward. He walks down several corridors until he comes to a certain door. The door has plaque on it that reads "Dr. Mischa Egan".

Renton moves his fist as if to knock on the door, but pauses, he starts to turn away, stops, then turns back toward the door and knocks on it three times. From the other side of the door he hears a female voice say "Come on in the door is open".

Renton opens the door and walks into the office. "Hello Mischa how are you doing."

Misha sitting behind her desk starts to rise and says "Well hello Renton what a surprise, how may I help you."

Renton starting to have second thoughts says "I was just passing by and thought I would say hello."

Misha now standing, looks at Renton and says, "Well thank you, won't you have a seat."

Renton rocks nervously from side to side a worried look on his face. "Ah, no thank you I was just passing by."

Misha walks over to Renton while studying his face. "Renton I doubt you walked this far out of you way just to say hello" She points at the chair and says "please sit down." Renton meekly sits down. Misha walks back around her desk and sits down, she pauses for a few seconds. "Renton it's quite obvious something is on your mind why don't you talk to me about it."

Renton with a worried look on his face. "It's about Eureka, she seems so different lately."

Misha, "What do you mean Renton."

Renton, "She has just not been herself this last month; it seems as if she is trying to keep a distance between us. When I try to talk to her she tenses up. She has even yelled at me a couple of times." Renton pauses,

Misha, "Go on."

Renton, "We have to sleep in separate bedrooms, she says that when I lay next to her she gets these disquieting dreams that have no form or substance. I cannot even be next to her for long before she tries to leave my side. Misha is there something wrong with her?"

Misha, "As far as I can tell she is progressing well, you know that since her transformation we have been unable to do any diagnostic tests on her because of her sensitivity to anything electrical touching her body and x-rays are definitely out of the question. Other then blood work and physical exams there is little more that we can do."

Renton, "I am just so worried about her."

Misha, "If it makes you feel better I have already asked Tiptory to stop by and have a talk with Eureka, she will be arriving late tomorrow morning."

Renton, "She is thank you Misha that would be nice."

Misha, "Have you tried to talk to her about how you are feeling?"

Renton looking down at the floor. "Every time I try to approach her she seems to stiffen up and I do not want to cause her any more discomfort."

Misha, "Are you sure you do not want to cause her discomfort or are you afraid of how she might respond."

Renton, "Misha, I don't, pause no you are right, I am afraid of what will happen. Misha, what do I do?

Misha, "Renton, both you and Eureka are orphans. Although you love each other very much, neither of you had parents you could use as role models. Parents that over time you could watch interact with each other as they progressed thru their marriage."

Renton, "What can we do."

Misha, "You both have to decide that together. I cannot help you with it." She seems to drift off as if she is thinking about her marriage. Misha comes back into focus and looks Renton directly in the eyes. "All I know is that you both have to talk about your feelings, do not let this fester, do it as soon as possible, before it is too late."

Renton, "Yes, thank you Misha, I understand, I know what I must do." he starts to stand up.

End Act 1

Scene 2


	3. Scene 3

Act 1

Scene 3

Location - Excavation Site EchoCharlieSeven – Renton and Eureka's living quarters, master bedroom – Late evening

The room is dimly lit, Eureka and Renton are just finishing up putting on their night clothes. The tension in the room is high, Eureka avoids looking at Renton and Renton keeps making short questioning looks at Eureka.

Renton finally walks over to Eureka and puts his hand lightly on her shoulder. Renton says, "Eureka"

She steps away and says "Please, leave me alone".

Renton stands stunned, and with anger rising in his voice "Alone, Alone, how can you ask me that?" He sees her body stiffen. His voice saddens, "Eureka, please never ask me that again." His voice starts to shake. "I, I, I, made you a promise all those years ago that I would never leave you alone, ever, I would rather die than live without you." Eureka stands still with her back facing Renton her head looking down and to the side. Renton with desperation in his voice and tears flowing down his face, "Eureka please, please tell me what I have done, please, I feel, I feel, I am losing you, please." as his voice trails off.

Eureka, still facing away from Renton, her voice low and shaking, "Look at me, Look at me" her voice getting louder. Eureka suddenly turns around, "Look at me", her voice louder and sounding of disgust and despair, "**LOOK AT ME**" her voice in near hysteria, bringing hands down along her body. "Look at how ugly I have become.", tears starting to flow. "I've become what those people call me, an, an abomination."

Renton, "Eureka no", but she does not hear him.

Eureka, "I cannot even sleep next to you at night; I cannot even be next to you for long." Her body slumps, "How could you want be with me?" she turns her back to Renton and starts sobbing uncontrollably, "How could you love me?"

Renton walks over to Eureka and puts his right hand on her right shoulder, she tries to shrug it off, but he keeps his hold. He then puts his left hand on her left shoulder and in a soft voice says, "No, no, no, you have it all wrong." as he slowly and firmly turns her around to face him. Eureka offers no resistance but she keeps her head facing down and away from Renton. Renton looking down at her, "Eureka look at me." she does not move her head. Renton puts his hand under her chin and says. "Look at me." as he slowly raises her face. Eureka still sobbing, slowly opens her eyes. Renton stares directly into her eyes and says, "You're wrong; you have never been more beautiful,"

Eureka stirs, "no Eureka I'm not just saying this, please let me finish." Renton smiles, "You once said to me, "I believe in you." and when I asked you why, you told me, "I remembered that you always make a miracle happen when it really counts." Renton pauses, "You were only half right. Those miracles were not of my doing only, because I could not have done them without you and the feelings we had for each other."

Renton looks at his wedding ring, "You remember our wedding ceremony." Eureka nods her head. Renton continues, "I will never forget." He pauses in reflection. "I was waiting before the alter in the Grand Ballroom of the palace, happy but a little scared. Finally the Royal Orchestra started playing the wedding march and I turned to face the doorway I knew you would be entering from."

Renton looks ahead as if living it all over again. Holland is the person I saw first stepping out of the shadow, . . . looking so regal walking next to you, obviously proud to be the one who was giving you away." Renton seems to be looking right thru Eureka. He continues speaking, his voice full of wonder. "Then you came out of the shadows and I gasped, you were wearing that shear white veil that spilled over your hair, like water flowing down a stream, onto the most beautiful gown I have ever seen, your wings were folded but proudly displayed in full view."

Renton caresses her left wing and continues. "As you came into full view, I saw the train, attached just below your wings and trailing out of sight. Colored and sequenced so that it appeared as if you were flying, with a Trapar wake flowing into the distance behind you. pauseEveryone went quiet and there were quite a few gasps, even the orchestra stuttered for just a moment. I swear to you, my knees nearly buckled beneath me."

Renton pauses to catch his breath. "It was then that I noticed, as you walked towards me, surrounded by all the majesty and grandeur of the setting, with all of our friends and loved ones standing on each side of the aisle that your eyes were looking only at me. All thru the ceremony your eyes never left me, as we exchanged our vowels and then the rings, your eyes were only for me." Renton brushes the hair out of Eureka's shimmering eyes. "Finally it was time for me to kiss the bride, I was so nervous my hands were trembling as I slowly lifted the veil covering your face. When the veil cleared your face and I looked into those beautiful eyes I felt as if I could see straight into your soul. I was lost, lost behind those eyes, those clear eyes and I never wanted to leave." Renton pauses; he gently wipes the tears away from Eureka's eyes and looks deep into them again. "To this day when I look into those eyes, your beautiful eyes, I still feel the same and nothing will ever take that away from me."

Eureka reaches up and strokes Renton's cheek and as her tears start to flow again she says "Oh Renton"

Renton places his finger on her lips and shakes his head no. Slowly he leans his back into the wall, turns Eureka around and allows her back to sink comfortably into his body while holding her hands. "Eureka I once thought you could give me no miracle greater than that, but I was wrong, our love has proven me wrong." Renton slowly slides his palms over the top of Eureka hands and interlocks his fingers with hers. "The miracle of the love you have for me and the miracle of the love I feel for you, our love, has created a miracle that surpasses them all." Together Renton guides their interlocked hands as they slowly trace the contours of Eureka overly ripe belly. "Eureka, I meant what I said earlier, you have never been lovelier in my eyes than you are now."

Renton and Eureka turn their faces toward each other as Renton continues. "Eureka I do not know what the future has in store for us, but I do know this." "The only way this miracle of our love," Eureka starts turning her body to face Renton, "our child, can grow and blossom, is for us to face the future together." Renton and Eureka are now facing each other their eyes wet with tears. Renton continues, "Never alone, always", Eureka and Renton in unison, "together." They pause and look deep into each other eyes.

Eureka smiles and throws her arms around Renton's neck and says, "Oh, Renton I love you so much, I will always love you." Eureka then stands on her toes and pulls Renton's face to hers and they kiss as the camera pulls away.

End Act 1

Scene 3


	4. Scene 4

Act 1

Scene 4

Location - Excavation Site EchoCharlieSeven – Hanger/Warehouse– Late morning

The camera's view is from a high point of the interior of a very large building facing toward the rear of the building. The floor of the building is about 120 meters wide and it seems to be at least 5 times longer than that. Sunlight is shining down onto the floor thru large windows that run along the lower part of the ceiling on each side of the building. Large light fixtures hang down from the ceiling and provide for even lighting throughout the cavernous space. Near the rear of this space in the center, are two very large, uncovered, coffin shaped crates each of which contains an oddly shaped humanoid form. There are three people standing on a raised platform that is in-between the two crates, they are leaning against the nearest crate while one of them is pointing at something near the top of the humanoid form and inside the chest cavity. The Camera lowers its horizon and zooms in on these people.

"This is the fourth typeOmega we have found so far, and they are very different from the Nirvash typeZERO."

"How are they different?" Linck asks. Linck has grown quite tall over the years and his movements are very fluid, from a distance you could easily mistake him for Matthiue.

"Well for one thing the chest cavity is not as wide as it was in the Nirvash, and it is deeper from front to back." Renton starts walking to where the head of the Archetype would be if it had one, followed by the other two. "However; there two important differences within the nervous system." He stops and points at a bump inside and to the front of the chest cavity. "This nodule is where the compact drive receptacle interfaces with the organic base. It is basically the same as in the original Archetypes. One of the biggest changes," Renton points at another nodule located lower down in cavity. This nodule is about a third larger than the first. "is this nodule, which is not part of the original organic base type."

"What does it do? This question is asked by a young girl who appears to be in the process of leaving childhood and entering into her teens. She is bent over the edge of the crate, her arms crossed and resting on the crate's wooden edge. Her long straight hair reaches down to about the middle of her waist in the back. A few strands of hair have slipped over her shoulders and are hanging straight down in front of her. The color of her hair seems to be a blend of her mother's and possibly that of her father's, but it is more likely the Coralian DNA in her genes are responsible for its bluish tint. (1)

Renton looks over at her. "To tell you the truth Ayame we don't really know. There are many more nerve bundles terminating here than at the original location." Upon hearing her name she turns and looks straight into Renton's eyes while he talks. Her eyes are almost the same color as Anemone's, with just a tint of gray, she also has a reddish slash in both of her iris's, they're shaped like the lower case Greek letter Sampi on the outside of the right eye and on the inside of the left eye. (2) "This is something a team of researchers including myself will be studying at Tensor." She turns her head and looks intently at the fourth Archetype.

"Dad what is the second difference?"

Renton points to the lower abdomen of the Archetype. "The braincase, for lack of a better word, is almost three times larger than in the earlier types. This suggests they have more capabilities, but we have no idea what those capabilities are." Renton pauses for a moment then says "There are just so many unanswered questions."

Ayame appearing slightly bored turns around and sits precariously on the edge of the crate while swinging her legs back and forth, her heels lightly bouncing off the wood of the crate. "What about that one?" She says pointing at the other crate.

Renton and Linck turn around and lean against the crate. "We know even less about that one. It was found in different part of the mine, it has not even been typed yet."

Linck, "It looks so different."

"It is, it's larger than any other types found so far but has a very small chest cavity."

Linck starts walking toward the other crate and says. "It looks almost graceful, like it was built for refboarding."

"Yes, its center of gravity is lower than the others so it should be very maneuverable."

Linck stops at the other crate. "You're right the chest cavity is small, how could a pilot fit in there along with all the other required equipment."

"We just don't know the answer to that yet." Linck turns around and starts to walk back toward Renton and Ayame.

Ayame asks, "Why are they here?"

Renton, "We're not sure but Dr. Egan"

Ayame perks up at the name and interrupts Renton. "You mean Dr. Bear?",

"Yes",

"Then why didn't you call him that?"

Linck stifles a smile, as if he knows where this conversation is going. Renton looks down at Ayame and says, "Ayame interrupting someone while they are speaking is very rude." She loses her smile and put her head down. Renton continues, "Ayame look at me, you should know this." She slowly looks up at Renton. "When you talk about someone's work you always address them by their sir name, it is a sign of respect."

"Oh",

"And if they have earned a title you address them by that title. . . .Doctor is a title earned after many years of study and hard work. In private he may tell you to call him Bear or in my case Greg, but in public you should always refer to him as Dr. Greg Egan or Dr. Egan." Renton softens his tone. "When your dad is at work or in public how do people address him?"

She pauses for a second and replies "Colonel Sorel or Sir.",

"Why",

"Ah, . . . because my dad has earned that title.",

"It's the same in the civilian world."

Ayame face brightens a little:" I'm sorry Uncle Renton, I never thought of it that way."

Renton smiles back, "Apology accepted, now where were we."

Ayame replies, "I asked you why they are here."

Renton continues where he left off, "Dr. Egan believes the Scud Coral are creating them for us, just like they created TheEND and the Nirvash."

Ayame, "But why?",

"We're not sure why, it may be they are replacements for TheEND and the Nirvash but I think it is more than that." Renton pauses as if in thought. "_I wonder if they are guiding us or pushing us along the new path of evolution.__"_,

"Dad you said you thought it was more than that." Ayame returns to bouncing her heels on the crate.

Renton replies "I don't have an answer yet; if we can solve the control problems hopefully we'll know more."

Ayame kicks her legs out a little too far and starts to fall backward into the crate. Renton and Linck both alarmed reach out to grab her left arm, Renton catches her left hand just as her right hand lands on the chest of the Archetype and she says. "Ohhh" Renton pulls her back up. Ayame quickly turns around and touches the Archetype again. "I feel it, I feel it!"

"What do you feel Ayame?" Renton says as he touches the Archetype. "I feel nothing." Linck watches Ayame and Renton and then reaches out and touches it but says nothing.

Ayame looks at Renton and smiles then looks back at the Archetype. "I don't know how to explain it . . . it . . . feels white and swirly . . . like . . . like when you pour cream into tea. "

Renton stands up, looks at Ayame and asks. "Anything else, do you feel anything else?"

Ayame stands up still smiling brightly, brushes her blouse back down, looks at Renton and says. "It seems to be humming . . . . very lightly . . . nicely, but . . . yea it hums."

All three of them turn; look at the other crate and start walking toward it. Linck gets there first and touches it. "It feels just like the other one."

Renton and Ayame reach the edge of the crate; Renton bends over and touches it. "How does this one feel?" Renton says as he turns his face toward Ayame and notices her hand has stopped about a foot away from this Archetype's chest. His glaze follows her arm to her face, she looks worried and unsure. He starts to stand up. "It's ok you don't have to touch it."

Ayame stands there for a few seconds, bites her lower lip and plunges her hand unto the chest. "Noooo . . . NOOOO" She pulls away sharply like her hands were glued to the chest and she had to break free. She is visibly shaken and quickly turns away from the 2ed Archetype.

"Ayame, are you ok? Renton and Linck say almost in unison.

"It . . . it felt black . . . white flashes . . it. . it"

Renton kneels down in front of her. "It's okay you don't have to talk about it." He stands up and places his hand on her back. "Let's go over there and sit on that bench." They leave the platform and walk over to a bench along the wall of the hanger, a beam of sunlight shines down onto the bench from one of the overhead windows. By the time they get to the bench Ayame has regained her composure.

Ayame sits down in the center of the bench, between Renton and Linck. "Are you feeling better?" Renton asks with a worried look in his face.

She leans against Linck and says "Yes, it just scared me that's all." Renton sits there looking at her as if deciding what to do next.

"What happened Ayame?" Linck asks.

Renton looks at Linck, then Ayame and says. "Ayame you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Ayame sits up straight and runs her hands thru her hair pushing it behind her. "It felt strange . . . when I was reaching out to touch it. . . it felt like something was pushing my hand back." She pushes her arm out in mock reenactment then retracts her arm. "But I had to know." She pauses and looks at her hand. "It felt dark, . . . like the clouds under a thunderstorm, and it was buzzing." She put her hand down and looks at Renton, her eyes wide. "Then it knew, it knew I was there." She shivers, "So loud, so black, . . . it felt like it was pulling me in, like it wanted to eat me."

Renton looks at Ayame for a few seconds, "I'm so sorry Ayame, I had no idea, I would never have let you near it."

Ayame stands up and starts to walk toward the crate that holds the Fourth. She turns around with a mischievous smile. "But then I would never have got to touch this one . . . Uncle Renton. Can I have it?"

Renton stands up laughing, "You're growing up way to fast, let's wait awhile before I answer that." Renton waves his hand at Ayame and Linck. "Come on you two, let's go out outside it's almost lunch time." He turns and heads toward the open doors on the other side of the hanger.

Ayame runs ahead of Renton then turns and yells at Linck. "Well come on slow poke, you're not going to let me beat you out side are you?" She turns around laughing and bolts toward the door.

"Oh no you're not!" Linck yells back as he races past Renton. When they reach the door Renton turns around and looks at the other archetype. "_TheBlack, that's what I'll name it. Black . . .angry . . . I wonder, is that why the Scud were trying to encase it in amber". _

As Renton is walking toward the hanger entrance a short but well muscled man comes barging out of an office door next to Renton and almost knocks him down. "Oh, I'm sorry sir."

Renton regains his balance. "That's ok, in fact Jason I was just coming to see you, but you seem to be in a hurry."

"Yes, I just got a call from the tower. The new guy that was just hired . . .Thomas I think his name is, just drove the big forklift off the tarmac and got the damn thing stuck in the mud."

"Is he ok?"

"Yea, he's not hurt, but he sure is not going to be ok!"

Renton looks a little worried. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Oh no sir, you misunderstand me, I will dress him down real good of course, but I am not the one who is going to crawling in the mud rigging the lift cables."

"I thought the lift points were on the sides and top."

Jason smiles. "They are, but he doesn't know that."

Renton and Jason have a good laugh. "Well, I trust you will have the forklift ready before the Gekkogo gets here."

"Not to worry sir, it will be ready."

"Good, and could you please have your crew finish closing up the crates."

"Right away, was just waiting for your okay."

Renton nods his head. "Thank you Jason, I'll meet with you later after the Gekko arrives." Renton starts to chuckle. "Oh, by the way, have fun."

Jason starts to turn back toward the door. "I will sir, I will."

Renton steps out of the softly lit hanger into the harsh glare of the noon time sun reflecting off the whiteness of the concrete aircraft ramp. He uses his hand to shade his eyes but this gives little relief and he pauses until his eyes adjust. The aircraft ramp stretches out in front of him a good 300 meters and is connected to the taxiway that parallels the south end of the runway. The runway is aligned slightly east of north and the far end appears to disappear into the haze of the distant mountains.

The whole complex lies in a long valley that if seen from a high altitude or on a map would resemble the needle of a compass pointing to magnetic north. To the east of the runway about 5 kilometer away is a ridge of reddish brown rock, the top of an earthly mountain range, one of the few places in the world that was not covered by the Scab Coral. Renton turns to the north and walks toward the edge of the hanger. As he nears the edge of the hanger the western wall of the valley comes into view. In sharp contrast to the eastern wall the western wall towers above him and consists of layer upon layer of Scab Coral that looks as if a giant had pulled the caps off of a bed of impossibly large mushrooms and stacked them one on top of the other.

As Renton gets closer to the edge of the hanger, more of the complex comes into view. The mine entrance can be seen in the distance stuck into the base of the ridge like a child might stick a straw into a wall of sand at the beach. Renton turns the corner of the hanger and the full length of the building is revealed. Two roads with sidewalks meet just 30 meters down the side of the hanger, one runs alongside the hanger and ends in a parking area just behind the hanger, the other branches off at a 45 degree angle and leads to the command and housing cluster.

The Command building sit in the center of a large circle, at the three o'clock position sits the hospital. The Research/Office building sits at the six o'clock position and the commissary and shopping exchange complex are at nine o'clock. The twelve o'clock position is occupied by a group of buildings that consist of the recreation/dining hall and the K thru 12 school house. The grounds within the circle are well manicured with the just the right mix of trees, open areas and walkways.

Behind the command area is the housing area. It is shaped like a crescent moon with two medium size apartment buildings on each side of the recreation complex and these apartments are flanked by about fifteen single family houses on each side. All though several hundred people work here only a few people can be seen walking around, and the ones Renton is interested in are about a hundred meters in front of him.

Eureka is talking to Ayame and Linck; she is wearing a light green maternity dress and is holding a pink parasol over her head to keep the sun off her wings. She notices Renton and waves, Ayame and Linck see her wave they look at Renton, wave at him then turn and run off toward the dining facility. Eureka yells something after them then turns and starts walking toward Renton. She walks like she is floating on air; her pink parasol tilted back spinning over her head as if to counter balance her tummy. Renton picks up his pace without thinking about it.

As she gets closer Renton notices how relaxed her face looks with that slight smile he had grown to love but had not seen much of lately. Just as they meet she stands on her toes and gives Renton a quick kiss on the lips. "You didn't wake me up this morning."

Renton smiles, "You looked so peaceful laying there when I got up, I did not have the heart to wake you up."

"Thank you, . . I have not slept that well since, well I can't remember when, although I was looking forward to waking up next to you."

"Well that pleasure was all mine this morning." Renton turns his head and looks at Ayame and Linck racing away. "Where are they off too so fast?"

"Oh I told them Tiptory was here and wanted their help cooking lunch."

"Lunch" Renton lips pucker a little and he puts his hand on his stomach remembering how spicy her cooking is. "How long till its ready?"

"She said about two hours."

"Two hours huh, you have anything planed?"

"No, how about you"

Renton looks one more time at Ayame and Linck as they disappear behind some trees. "Just some quality time with my wife. . . . Shall we go for a walk?"

"Yes that would be nice" Eureka says, as she turns to walk down the path her parasol hits Renton in the back of the head. "Um" "I'm sorry."

"I think I should hold that for you."

Eureka moves to hand the parasol to Renton, stops and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?

She chuckles some more. "It's just . . . just . . . this vision of you walking in the park twirling a pink parasol above your head."

Renton chuckles "Yeah, still your wings."

Eureka starts to collapse the parasol. "I'm not going to melt." Eureka finishes collapsing the parasol and hands it to Renton as they both turn and start walking toward one of the pathways that lead toward the hospital.

Renton puts the parasol under his left arm and with his right hand takes hold of Eureka's hand. "How did you meeting with Tiptory go this morning?". . .

"It was very pleasant, she asked how I was feeling, and about how I felt about the baby and other things. I then told her about how I could not sense the baby and how I was a little worried about it."

"And?"

"Well you know in some ways she is just like Norb, you can never get a straight answer from her. . . . But still she has a way of calming your worries." Renton shakes his head. Eureka continues, "Funny thing though, when we said goodbye and she held my hands, she said "Oh" like she was surprised and smiled. When I asked her about it she said "Oh it's nothing dear, everything is going to be all right.""

Renton fights back a chuckle, "You didn't press her on it did you?"

Eureka shakes her head "No I know better."

The path Eureka and Renton are on leads them behind the Research building. Eureka looks over at the building and she starts to tense up. "Renton can I ask you something?"

Renton looks at Eureka and sees the tension in her face. "Of course you can, what's bothering you Eureka?"

Eureka looks away from Renton as if wishing she did not ask the question, then looks back. "Wouldn't you rather be at the university in Bellflower assisting Dr. Bear in his research of the Amita Drive?"

Renton looks ahead as if his mind is somewhere else and a few seconds later says "No." Renton stops in some shade, looks Eureka in the eyes and says "You remember what it was like when we came back from the wilderness." Eureka shakes her head. "No one would leave us alone, if we went outside a crowd would gather around us, . . . people would want to shake our hands or have their picture taken with us, and everyone wanted to touch your wings." Eureka shudders.

Renton turns back toward the path and they start walking. "Gramps and our neighbors tried to shield us from all the attention and it worked for a while."

Eureka shakes her head and says. "Yes, we were both trying to get caught up in our schooling and in our spare time you where helping Axel and I was watching the kids."

Renton sighs. "We hardly had time for each other or ourselves, you slept in the apartment with the kids; and me and Gramps slept in the garage, but we did it, we passed our exams and got our diplomas."

Eureka smiles shyly and says "Yes, it was hard but we had to set an example for the kids."

Renton smiles and looks at Eureka. "I never told you this, but after we got our diplomas I was going to ask you to marry me. I talked to Gramps about it and he told me that I should ask Holland first." Renton pauses. "I asked him why, and he told me that Holland was still your guardian and it was only right that I talk to him first. Well what could I say but ok."

Renton chuckles. "So the next day Gramps and I went to the palace. I thought this should be easy what could he say but yes, well was I in for a surprise. First we waited in the Ante room for what seemed like forever, . . . this had never happened before, normally he would see me right away. I was starting to get a little nervous but I thought maybe we caught him at a bad time. Finally his secretary told me I could go in but Mr. Axel Thurston had to wait out here. Well his secretary opened those huge doors and announced "Mr. Renton Thurston to see you sir." Holland was standing behind his desk in his formal imperial clothing. "Thank you Martin, Mr. Thurston please have a seat." As he pointed at the chair in front of the desk, then those huge doors closed and the noise they made sounded to me like a cannon blast."

Renton pauses then continues. "I was totally unprepared for this; all I could say was "Yes Sir." Holland seemed to be studying some papers on his desk as I walked over to the chair and sat down. After about . . . I guess 15 seconds he put the papers aside, took a hard look at me and said "Why do you want to marry Eureka?" I looked away and said "Because I love her."

He stood up and said "I know that, why do you want to marry her now?" I started to stand up and he told me 'Stay seated" I sat. I was so rattled I could hardly think. "Because, because I, I love her." He started to walk around the desk. "How will you take care of her?" I tried to answer but all that came out was "I . . . I" and he did not seem to hear me. "How will you provide for your family?"He kept walking around the desk. "Where will you live?" his voice seemed to get louder in my head. In a panic I said "At grandpa's place, I will be a mechanic just like my grandpa." He was standing in front of me. "A mechanic, the son of the great hero Adrock Thurston, the same son who became a hero even greater than his father, just a mechanic!" I was still panicked but I was also getting angry, I started to get up. "I will be a great mechanic just like my grandpa!"

"He put his hand on my shoulder and in a fatherly kind of voice said. "Please, sit down." He then backed up and leaned against his desk and looked down at me. "Do you know what your grandpa did before you were born?" His sudden change of tone confused me. "I know he worked at Tensor on the reflection board for the Nirvash." I told him. Holland sighed and said. "Your grandfather is much more than a mechanic, he is a noted scientist and an accomplished engineer." I was dumbfounded. "When he was in postgraduate school, he was part of a team that increased the efficiency of reflection film by almost nine hundred percent." All I could say was "I had no idea." But that was not the only surprise about gramps Holland had in store for me."

Renton feeling the heat of the late morning sun, changes paths and heads toward one of his and Eureka's favorite spots. "Holland asked me. "Do you know who built the first Refboard?" "I could see where this was going. "No way." I said. Holland smile at me and said. "Yes it was your grandfather who built the first board. He built it as a model to test out the new film." Before I could say anything he stood up and said. "Renton I know you want to know more about your grandfather but that's not why you're here is it." I said "No sir". During the whole time Renton was talking Eureka had been totally engrossed in what he was saying. Renton looks ahead and says "Ah, we're here."

Renton and Eureka enter a small wooded area. Just a few tens of meters into the woods is a small open area that has a lovely water fountain sitting right in the middle of it. The walkway leading to the fountain splits, goes around it and reforms on the other side. The fountain which is about two meters high, consists of three tiers and is shaped like a wedding cake. The bottom tier appears to float just above the pool of water contained in the base of the fountain. The other tiers appear to rise out of a lake formed by the tier below it.

To add to the ambiance of this setting the trees have been pruned to provide a gap that runs east/west in the canopy so the sun always shines on the fountain. Four cast iron benches have been placed around the edges of this oasis, beckoning walkers to stop and rest awhile. Renton scans the area and chooses a bench located in the shade, and he leads Eureka toward it.

"Shall we sit in the shade for a while?" Renton extends his hand out toward the bench.

"Yes that would be nice." Eureka sits down first and beckons Renton to sit next to her. Renton sits with his left side against the side of the bench and Eureka slides over and rests against his right side. A look of contentment comes over Eureka's face and she says. "I love this place."

Renton places his arm behind Eureka's neck and across her shoulders and Eureka snuggles closer to Renton. "I know, so do I." Renton looks at the fountain and says "Now where was I?"

"You were talking to Holland."

"Ah, yes."

"Holland told me to follow him to his study, and once inside he offered me a drink and asked me to sit down, then he sat in the chair opposite from me and said "Renton I know I could not stop you from marring Eureka now if you decide to, but I have a proposition for you." Of course he had my attention; he told me how he had been following my progress at school and asked me if I had thought about going to college. . . . I told him I had thought about it, but I did not know how I would be able to go and earn enough money to take care of you and the kids. . . . It just didn't feel right to continue living off of Grandpa."

"He then told me that he, Dr. Egan and several other members of the College Board have been thinking of creating two scholarships named after us." Eureka looks mildly surprised. "Yeah I know how you feel, all I could say was "Huh." But after some careful consideration they decided to name it 'The Adrock and Diane Thurston Memorial Scholarship for Interspecies Communication' and they thought we should be the first students to receive it. Of course I was flattered, I really wanted to go to college and I knew you did too, but I did not see how we could do it."

"As I sat there trying to think of an answer he said. "I know you must have questions as to how you and Eureka could both go to college, raise the children, and help Axel, am I correct? " I shook my head yes. Holland then got up and went to the back door of the study and when he opened the door, there stood Grandpa." Renton pauses for a moment and looks up at the sky.

Holland explained how he had been pulling political strings so Grandpa could be paid for all the work he did when he built the new Refboard for Nirvash. Grandpa then told me that he was ready to close up shop. He said he would still tinker but the real joy in his life now was his grandchildren and great grandchildren."

"Holland had one last surprise. He told me he had bought a small mansion next to the campus and he wanted us to live there with Grandpa while we went to school. I was also informed that there was an excellent primary school on campus just for the children of the faculty and students."

"After they finished I just sat there thinking, it all sounded too good to be true but I was still worried about something and it must have showed on my face, because Holland asked me if there was something bothering me. I told him I was worried about how you would feel if I did not ask you to marry me. After all we had been together for over three years and I was sure you felt it was long overdue." Renton feels Eureka move her head, she is looking at him with a smile on her face but she does not say anything.

"And then I heard Taho say, "You don't have to worry about that Renton I will have a girl to girl talk with Eureka." "I darn near jumped out of the chair, I never heard her enter the study." She then said "Well what about it Renton, are you going to college or not?" "Well at this point all I could say was yes.

Eureka places her right hand on Renton's cheek and tilts his head so she can look into his eyes. "When Taho told me you agreed to go to college I was so proud of you. I didn't mind waiting at all." She pulls his face a little closer and kisses him on the cheek she then slides her legs unto the bench and snuggles up against Renton again.

Renton kisses her on the top of her head and then starts thinking about the part of the meeting he did not tell Eureka about. _Looking back at it now I can see how I was set up, I didn't have a chance.__Even if I had said no, what Holland told me next would have left me with no choice. After I said yes Holland asked everyone to leave except for me._

_After everyone left Holland got up and asked me to follow him into the office. He told me to sit down while he sat down in his chair. He then opened a drawer on his desk, pulled out a folder and slid it across the desk to me."Renton you need to read this. Please read all of it before you ask me any questions."_

_Flash Back_

_I could not believe what I was reading; it scared the hell out of me. "Holland this can't be true, why, did they really get that close?"_

_"I am sorry Renton but it's true." Holland sat up and looked me straight in the eye. "As to why, we can only guess at this time. . . . After the Second Summer of Love, most of the Scab Coral located over the world's oceans disappeared taking everyone and everything along with it."_

_I was angry and said "I know that, . . . but it wasn't __**OUR FAULT**__**!"**_

_"Renton calm down, I am giving you this information because I thought you were man enough to handle it." He had a very stern look on his face._

_I started to look away, caught myself and looked back. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." And he continued._

_"You have to understand; most people don't care about the facts, they are looking for someone to blame. At first their anger was directed at Dewey as it should have been, but he was dead." Holland looks down and rubs his temples with his fingers."Many have moved on, but there are always a few who won't let go, ones who have to have revenge, even if it is against an innocent person."_

_"But why us?"_

_"Because you and Eureka were at the center of it, for better or worse you both have been glorified for your actions . . . as you should have been. But to those who can't let go, you and Eureka are all they have to strike out against."_

_I didn't want to hear these words, what did we do to them. "It's not fair."_

_Holland sighs. "No it's not, . . .hopefully over time they will let go of their anger, but at least two of them acted on their plans to kill you or Eureka and they were stopped just in time."_

_All kinds of thoughts were racing thru my head, what if they got to Eureka, are the kids safe, what are we going to do, how are we going to live?"Holland what are we going to do?"_

_Holland leans back into his chair. "You have already taken the first step when you agreed to go to college. It will be much easier for security to protect you and Eureka on the campus, the house you will be living in is enclosed by a wall that has security sensors built in. There are only two ways into the compound the front gate and the rear gate which opens right onto the campus." _

_I was beginning to feel like I was going to jail. "Are we to live like prisoners?"_

_"No not at all, you will be able to come and go at will; you will not even see the security that has been set up to protect you." Holland smiled. "You have been under protection since you returned to Bellforest and until now where you even aware of it?"_

_He was right, I had no ideal we had security watching over us. "No I wasn't."_

_"And that will not change, living at your grandpa's house and traveling to and from school made your movements too predictable, and anyone could enter the garage on the pretext of doing business with the shop."_

_I did not like it but I knew in my gut he was right. "What about Eureka what does she know?" _

_"Eureka knows your family has been under surveillance, she 'was' a member of the SOF, she asked me about it soon after you moved in with Axel. At the time she did not want you or the family to know. However; she does not know about the assassination attempts and I would like you to keep it that way."_

_"I agree. . . Ah Holland, what about after college?"_

_Holland stood up and walked over to the window. "Renton come here."_

_I stood up and walked over next to where Holland was standing. He turned and looked out the window. "Renton what do you see out there?"_

_"Ah, the city of Bellforest."_

_"Yes but beyond that."_

_"The world?"_

_Holland turned to face me, he put his left hand on my shoulder and said, "I expect you to continue making a difference." as he reached out to shake my hand. _

Renton sat there listening to the sound of water tumbling down the sides of the fountain and enjoys the soft breath of the breeze that is rustling the leaves on the branches overhead. He could tell that Eureka was asleep by listening to the rhythm of her breathing and he felt his eyes getting heavy too.

Eureka and Renton are both asleep on the bench; Renton's head is tilted over resting on top of Eureka's head. Shadows keep passing over there sleeping bodies. Eureka slowly opens her eyes and a look of wonder appears on her face. She politely nudges Renton and in a very soft voice says, "Renton, Renton wake up."

Renton starts to move and in a groggy voice says, "Whhhaat, . . . what . . . what is it" as he lifts his head.

Eureka tilts her head up and says. "Look."

All around the compound people are standing outside or looking out the window. All of them are looking skyward at the same place. A huge school of over a thousand Skyfish of all different sizes, from as large as bus to as small as a Chickadee, are circling over the place where the water fountain is located.

End Act 1

Scene 4


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

Act 1

Scene 5

Location - Excavation Site EchoCharlieSeven – Hanger/Warehouse – Late Afternoon

Renton and Ayame are standing on the observation platform that sits on top of the East end of the hanger. They are both looking at a black dot above the Northern horizon that gradually reveals the unique shape of the Gekko as it makes it approach to the runway. The Gekko touches down on the runway and then they hear the sound of the engines as they throttle up to full power. The Gekko starts to accelerate as it rolls down the runway. Ayame has a puzzled look on her face and is about to ask Renton something when there is a muffled boom followed by a crackling roar.

Behind each engine there is a cone of blue translucent flame with several evenly spaced amber colored rings with a flame diamond dancing in the center of each ring. Ayame covers her ears and yells "WHAT IS THAT?"

The Gekko's nose starts to rise and the huge ship starts climbing to the sky. "THOSE ARE THE AFTERBURNERS THEY MUST HAVE GONE STRAIGHT TO STAGE 5." Renton yells back.

The roar starts to die down as the Gekko continues to climb. Ayame turns to Renton and says "AFTERBURNERS, . . . STAGE 5?"

The Gekko levels off and begins a turn to port, at the same time the roar ceases as the afterburners are turned off. "WHEN THE GEKKO NEEDS" Renton lowers his voice "more power, fuel is pumped directly into the exhaust of the engines. This creates a lot of extra thrust but also burns a lot of fuel, so you can only have them on for a short time. As for Stage 5, the afterburners have 5 stages or levels. Five is the most powerful but also uses the most fuel."

Ayame says "Oh" and without even taking a breath asks. "Why did they land and then take off again?"

"I'm not sure; but they have arrived early so they're probably doing touch-and-go landings." Seeing the questioning look on Ayame's face Renton continues. "Pilots need a lot of practice to stay proficient, especially for landings and takeoffs. Renton watches the Gekko fade into the distance as it circles around to make another landing. "So when they have the time and fuel they do touch-and-go landings for practice."

Ayame, her face still flush with excitement turns to Renton and asks "Uncle Renton, do you think they will do it again, the touch-and-go and use the afterburners?

"Probability; I think they have time to do it one or two more times."

"Oh, I hope so; it's so neat to watch."

Renton looks at his watch. "Ayame, I have to go down to the hanger deck to meet Eureka and take care of some business." Ayame's smile starts to fade. "Let me finish. If you want to stay here and watch that's ok, but when you come down I want you to go straight to the passenger lounge, all right."

Ayame gives Renton a hug. "Thank you Uncle Renton, I will."

Renton starts walking toward the stairway door. "Well enjoy yourself, see you later."

End Act 1

Scene 5


	6. Act 1 Scene 6

Act 1

Scene 6

Renton, Eureka, Linck and Ayame are standing in the hanger watching the controlled chaos taking place all around them. Almost half of the population of the complex is present as the Gekkogo taxies slowly toward the front of the hanger. Most are volunteers eager to help unload the supplies and of course the mail. The volunteers have been assigned to different crews each led by a member of Jason's staff. Jason voice is booming above the noise as he coordinates all the different crews leaders on the radio.

A lineman in muddy coverall stands off to the side of the Gekkogo holding a red paddle in his left hand, and a green paddle in his right hand. He is guiding the movement of the Gekko by moving the paddles up and down arms outstretched in unison as if he were a baby bird trying to fly. When the ship reaches its designated parking spot he crosses the two paddles in front of his chest and holds them there. The Gekko's pilot applies the brakes and the huge ship comes to a stop. The lineman then brings the paddles down to hip level, points them at each other and moves them in and out. Upon seeing this signal a crew consisting of four people approaches from the lineman's side of the ship and proceed to put chocks under each of the main landing gear tires. Receiving thumbs up from each chock man he brings the green paddle up to his neck and moves it back and forth in front of his throat and the main engines start spooling down.

As the engines start winding down the lineman extends his arms in front of him with the left hand over the right and lowers the right arm while holding the left arm steady. He holds this position as the Gekkogo's forward cargo ramp lowers to the ground. As soon as the ramp is down the lineman brings the paddles up to chest level while holding them upside down. He then flips the paddles up and above his head simulating a double thumbs up. As soon as Jason sees the thumbs up signal he raises his right arm up above his head and makes a circling motion. Like poking a stick in an anthill dozens of people start to move about in what seems to be a random manner but just like ants if you watch long enough you can see the method in the madness.

Eureka sees him first; at the top of the ramp is a thickly built and well muscled young man with short black hair. Maurice is scanning the area looking for something or someone. Eureka points "Look there he is!" Renton, Linck and Ayame all see him at the same time.

Ayame yells "Maurice" and launches herself forward. Renton quickly reaches out and stops her by grabbing her shoulder just as a ground tug speeds pass them. Maurice hears her, waves, and starts to walk toward his family.

"AYAME, you need to be more careful!" Eureka says in a scolding voice before Renton has a chance to speak.

"I'll second that." Says Renton.

Ayame looks down, pauses for a second then looks at Eureka and Renton. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see Maurice. May I please go meet him? I will be careful."

"Okay, go ahead." Says Eureka and Renton shakes his head in agreement. This time Ayame looks both ways and with a quick and deliberate pace walks toward the ramp. When she reaches the ramp she can restrain herself no longer and runs up the ramp to meet Maurice. When she reaches him she jumps arms out stretched and Maurice catches her in a hug and spins her around.

Eureka watches intently as Maurice and Ayame walk down the ramp and turns to Renton. "My goodness, he's become a man." She laments with a hint of pride and sorrow in her voice.

"There's no doubt about that." Renton replies shaking is head in agreement.

Maurice with Ayame in tow stops a few feet in front of Eureka and stares at her swollen belly with his jaw slightly askew. "What you've never seen a pregnant woman before?" Eureka says with a slight hint of a chuckle in her voice.

Maurice upon hearing his mother's voice quickly moves his gaze from her belly to her face. With his cheeks flush with embarrassment he says. "Ahh, yes, yes I have, but never my mother." He pauses as if trying to find something to say and with an uncertain voice says. "Mom you look beautiful."

Eureka laughs. "I look like a ginroat but thank you anyway." She taps her foot. "How long are you going to make this pregnant woman wait for her hug?

"Uhh sorry" Maurice says as he moves forward and gives his mom a light hug and steps back.

Eureka sensing his uncertainty softens her voice and says "Maurice you don't have to be so careful with me, I promise, you won't break me." Maurice similes and gives his mom a real hug.

After the hug Renton steps up and gives Maurice a hug and then says. "Well let's see it."

"See what?"

"Your pilots license, of course." Says Eureka.

Linck chimes in. "Yeah we heard you earned it."

"I want to see it to." Ayame says.

"Ohh, yeah sure, let me get it." Maurice says as he opens his wallet, pulls it out and holds it up for everyone to see. "Here it is."

"Congratulations" Everyone says in unison.

Eureka stands on her toes and gives Maurice a kiss on the cheek. "We're so proud of you."

Maurice blushes "Thank you, . . . Ahh, . . . I'm sorry; I want to stay and talk but I have to file a flight and orbital plan at the Control Tower."

"Orbital Plan!" Ayame and Linck say in unison.

"Yes, we are going to do a trajectory flight on the way to Bellforest."

"Really!" Ayame squeals, "I can't wait. I've waited my whole life for this."

Linck is wearing a huge smile. "Cool, I can barely remember the last time, . . . we were so young."

Renton and Eureka look at each other and Renton replies "Well this is unexpected."

"I was so hoping to spend some time with you." Eureka says, disappointment showing on her face.

"Well yes, Captain Emerson will explain everything, he and Gidget are waiting for you in the control room." Maurice looks uncomfortable caught between duty and family. "Mom, Dad, I promise as soon as things slow down I will spend time with you. But I have a job I must do."

Eureka realizing the turmoil Maurice is feeling, puts a smile on her face and says. "No your right dear, please do what you have to do there will be plenty of time later."

"Thanks Mom I have to go now, I will see you all later."

Ayame still bubbling over with excitement, "Can I go with you, . . . Pleasesese?"

"Yeah, me too." Linck adds.

Maurice looks at Linck and then turns his gaze to Ayame. "If you promise to do what I tell you, you may both come."

"I promise, I promise" Ayame voice crackles with excitement.

Almost at the same time Linck replies. "I promise."

Maurice turns to look at Renton and Eureka with a questioning look followed by Ayame and Linck.

"If it's alright with you it's all right with us." Renton says as Eureka shakes her head this time. Maurice turns and heads for the tower.

"Thank you" both Linck and Ayame say as they turn to follow Maurice.

Renton and Eureka watch them walk away for a few seconds then Renton says "Shall we go aboard?"

Eureka nods her head and says "Yes."

End Act 1

Scene 6


	7. Act 1 Scene 7

Act 1

Scene 7

Eureka and Renton reach the top of the ramp and look around; on each side of the hanger deck forklifts are busy placing pallets of supplies unto trains of trailers connected to ground tugs. In the center of the hanger a group of technicians are busy placing special lifting gear on two very large crates of what looks like mining equipment. Above the crates where the wall meets the ceiling is the hanger deck control room. Captain Emerson stands on the walkway in front of the control room wearing a single ear head set and talking into the microphone. He waves at Renton and Eureka, gives them the one minute sign and continues his conservation on the radio. Then after a few seconds of animated conversation he slides the microphone up alongside his head. Seeing this Renton says "Brother Doggie" in a loud voice.

Moondoggie's face gets very serious and in an even louder voice yells. "I KEEP TELLING YOU I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!" He then grabs the fire escape pole and slides down almost in freefall, a long blond pony tail trailing behind him. All of a sudden the hanger goes silent except for the sound of idling motors.

All eyes on the hanger deck are fixed on both men as they stand there sizing each other up. Suddenly Moondoggie throws his arms out and yells "BROTHER RENTON" and both men hug each other as Eureka rolls her eyes. A few chuckles are heard on the deck as everyone goes back to work and the noise level returns to normal.

With a grin on his face James turns to Eureka and gives her a hug, he then steps back and looks at her belly. "Wow, I was beginning to wonder if we would ever see this day. . . . Gidget said you were due in three weeks."

"I wish the time would pass as fast as you make it sound." Eureka places her hands on her lower back and pushes her hips forward. "Ehhuummm."

"Oh sorry" both men say in unison." James looks around. "Eureka let me find you a seat."

"Ahh no, at least not here, where is Gidget?"

"She's on the bridge monitoring communications. Shall I take you there?"

"No thank you, you look busy enough and I know the way." Renton turns to lead the way. Eureka touches his hand. "No, you stay here and keep James company; I'm looking forward to some girl talk."

"Are you sure?" Eureka shakes her head yes. "Ok then."

Both men watch her enter the passageway that leads to the front of the ship.

James turns and looks at Renton. "Well you're going to be a father again I see."

"Yeah" Renton says as he watches Eureka disappear as the door closes behind her. "We were beginning to think this day would never come." He pauses with a distant look in his eyes as if he was thinking of something; Renton then perks up and turns to James. "Well speaking of children, where's Kiki, it's been what almost one and a half years since I last saw her? Suddenly a look of great sadness spreads across Renton's face.

James pauses for a moment an uncertain look on his face. "Ohh, we left her with Ken-Goh, . . . and yeah the last time you saw her was just after Axel's funeral."

Renton forces a smile. "She must be what, almost five now?"

"Yeah, she'll be 5 next month on the 7th."

Suddenly they hear someone yelling from behind them. "Mr. Thurston, Mr. Thurston." They both turn to see who it is.

Thomas is bent over catching his breath, he then stands erect and in a stuttering voice says, "Jason sent. . . sent me to tell you that the ships loadmaster said . . . we can't take the crated doll's."

"Did he say why?"

"He said something about them not being crated correctly for trajectory flight."

Renton turns and looks questionably at James.

James stands a little more erect and in a formal voice says. "Floyd is the Loadmaster, and I have always trusted his judgment. If he says they can't be safely transported then I have no choice but to follow his recommendation."

Renton nods his head, "Thomas?"

"Yes sir."

"Please tell Jason it's ok. Just send them out on the next flight."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

Eureka enters the bridge via the observation deck and sees Gidget standing over the main communication console. She has a wireless head set on and is staring intently at the communication console screen. "Well; how long is it going to take you? Hearing this Eureka is slightly confused until she realizes Gidget is talking into the throat mic and not to her. Gidget notices Eureka, smiles and motions her to come over as she continues to talk to the ghost in the room. "Jim I understand but we are on a tight schedule . . . . . . Yes I understand it is very important. . Ok. . Yes. . I see. . . I'll tell you what we'll split the difference and make it two hours. If you can't have it here by then we'll have to leave without it. . . . . . . . You're welcome. . . Okay. . . okay we will see you then Jim, bye bye."

Gidget turns and looks at Eureka her face lighting up with a smile. "My goodness Eureka how do you manage to look so good, you're absolutely radiant!" She says as she walks over and gives Eureka a hug. "May I." Gidget says as she put her hand just above Eureka's belly.

"Ah, yes" Eureka says hesitantly with a worried look on her face.

Gidget slowly pulls her hand away. "What's the matter you look worried?"

"No its okay it's just I never feel the baby kick like everyone seems to think it should."

"Oh Eureka, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Gidget says hesitantly. "What does Misha say?"

"Misha says it appears as if everything is going well, but since my transformation in the Command Cluster they have been unable to hook me up to any diagnostic equipment. When they try, it causes me excruciating pain.

Gidget pulls her chair around and motions for Eureka to sit. Then in a soft voice she asks. "How do you feel about how the baby is doing?"

"I don't know, how am I suppose to feel?" Panic slices into Eureka's voice and her eyes start to glisten. "Everyone says they felt this or that but it just seems to be different with me."

Gidget touches Eureka's shoulder. "No Eureka that's not what I meant. How do you feel deep down inside, about the baby?"

Eureka slowly looks down and places her finger tips on her belly and closes her eyes. After a few moments she looks up at Gidget. "I . . . we . . . feel peaceful . . like we're wrapped up in a warm and radiant blanket."

Gidget is speechless, her face unreadable, she is both happy for her friend and sad because she realizes Eureka and her child share a bound that she and Kiki can never know. Tears start to flow down her cheeks as she wipes her eyes a forced smile on her lips. "Oh just look at me, I try to help a friend and now I am crying like a baby." Holding back her tears she leans forward and gives Eureka a hug. "Eureka; when I was pregnant with Kiki, everyone was telling me this and that about their pregnancy or their friends pregnancy. Most of these tails sounded like horror stories, I had to lie in bed for weeks, I was bleeding, long time in labor, the back pains, those sort of things"

Eureka smiles and arches her back. "Now the back pain I can relate too."

Gidget chuckles and arches her back. "Yeah I remember."

"So what did you do?"

"Well just when I was at wits end Talho came over to visit. I was very surprised to see her, she told me she happened to be in the area and thought she would stop in and say hello."

Eureka laughs. "She never just happens to be anywhere."

"I know; but I didn't care I was just so happy she came. She's just like a mother to me."

Eureka sighs. "Yeah, I feel the same way."

Gidget continues. "Well anyway after the hello's and hugs she asked me how I was doing and I just started bawling like a baby. . . . After I calmed down I told her how scared and confused I was. She then asked me the same question I just asked you. "How do you feel about how the baby is doing?" Gidget pauses for a few seconds. "I answered her the same way you just did, I didn't know how I was suppose to feel."

"And what did she say?"

"She asked me. "When you are alone and relaxed how do you feel about the baby?" After thinking about it for a little while, I told her I felt peaceful and content." Gidget places her hands on her tummy. "She then told me the most wonderful thing, she said no matter what problems you go through." Gidget eyes look beyond Eureka and a warm blush colors her cheeks. "When you hold your baby for the first time all those problems become distant memories."

Gidget leans against the console and says. "And you know what?"

"What." Eureka replies.

"She was right, as soon as they laid Kiki against my chest I forgot about everything else. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Gidget and Eureka are startled, Gidget reaches over and taps a button on the console keyboard.

Eureka stands up and says. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you from your work."

"Don't be silly that was nothing, I still have some time till things get busy."

The console beeps again.

Gidget face displays a flustered pout. "Darn!"

Eureka stands up and stretches. "It's okay . . . I'm feeling a little tired and thirsty; if it's alright with you I think I'll go down to the crew's lounge and rest for a while.

James's voice booms over the intercom startling Gidget and Eureka. "Gidget why don't you answer my calls."

Gidget grunts "Arrgg" as she throws her arms her in-turned hands shaped like claws. She then turns her attention toward Eureka and with laughter in her voice says. "Remember when he use to be so soft spoken. . . . Oh well, Eureka please go ahead to the crews lounge and rest I'll catch up with you later."

Eureka says "Ok" and as she walks down the passageway she hears Gidget say "Hey can't a girl have a little time to talk to her girlfriend."

Eureka enters the crew lounge and heads straight into the kitchen to get a glass of water. While she is filling the glass with water from the sink she hears the door to the crews lounge open and as she is taking a drink she hears a familiar voice say "Eureka?"

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Eureka asks as she turns toward the voice and finds herself looking straight into hauntingly familiar brown eyes that in turn are staring straight into her lavender ones.

Eureka freezes as her face goes blank, suddenly remembering, as the two of them stand there, the girl looking into the face of the man…a soft look in his eyes that belayed their intensity, as if trying to pierce through her...as if she is about to unlock a door behind which are forgotten and painful memories.

Visibly shocked by her current appearance, Marcus, fighting back a flood of emotions, seeing her wings, recalling the image of an Angel as it comforted him in a dream so many years past, unable to say anything, the two of them looking directly into each other's eyes, her unearthly eyes that after all this time still threatened to bring back memories. The Master Instructor, looking down at the girl born from the scab coral, answering her quietly said.

"Eureka…Eureka…is it really you?"

Eureka; still standing there, the flood of emotions now able to freely flow, unhindered now that she had found "love"…tears starting to stream out of the corners of her eyes as she looked into the scarred face of the one man she had so long ago wanted to have "Smile" at her, replied.

"Marcus…I thought you had been…" She starts to say, then unable to hold back the flood of emotions, walks over to Marcus and wrapping her arms around him…much to his surprise...hugs him tightly, burying her head into his chest, sobbing.

Totally taken aback by her reaction…not used to seeing so much emotion from her…Marcus starts to put his arms around her, but seeing her wings, slightly glowing…the green light enveloping the space around the two of them…hesitates, afraid that he might hurt her…and instead gently places one of his hands on the back of her head and one on her shoulder and remembering a phrase from when he first laid eyes on her…all those many years past when Holland first introduced her…The Master Instructor mispronouncing her name…the emotionless answer as she corrected him…whispers into her ear as she continues quietly crying…A smile on his tear streaked face…saying.

"You my young lady; are not what you seem."

Eureka; remembering that day when Holland took her to meet the one who "…could better my skills at piloting the Nirvash…" looking up into his eyes…the eyes of the one she made smile…

I made him smile…

The girl, tears streaming down her face…a look of happiness in her lavender eyes…

Smiled.

The Master Instructor, his brown eyes widening as she smiled up at him…thought…

Eureka smiled at me…

I made her…"Smile."

Stepping back, holding her at arms length Marcus looks her up and down.

"Well would you look at you. My how you have grown…"

Narrowing his eyes at her swollen tummy he continues saying…

"…and pregnant. I can't wait to meet the father…"

Composing herself, Eureka; still smiling at him, the closest person to being a father to her, other than Adrock Thurston, the one who taught her so much, remembering one of the many words taught to her...words written on the Blank Pages of her mind, a lopsided grin on her face as she wondered how Renton would react to meeting the Master Instructor, said.

"Now that…that should be…Entertaining."

Switching over to his instructor's voice…the voice Eureka remembered so well…Marcus replies…

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Then looking back down into her eyes, Marcus says…

"I really missed you…"

"Now stop it would you, you aren't supposed to make a pregnant lady cry so close to the delivery date."

"Then what are you doing still on your feet young lady. We should find you a seat." Marcus says putting his arm around her, careful not to touch her wings. "So tell me about the wings…they are really becoming on you."

Smiling back at Marcus, Eureka; remembering something from long ago replies. "As soon as you tell me about…Taylor."

Laughing out loud the two them begin to walk towards the lounge chairs.

After spending close to an hour with James, Renton is walking down the ships main corridor looking for Eureka. As he approaches the crew lounge he is surprised to hear Eureka laughing loudly and with gusto, something he has rarely experienced her doing. To further add to his surprise he then hears a strange mans muffled voice say something about "pizza" whereupon they both break out laughing again.

Renton pauses at the door his finger hovering over the button that opens the door as if deciding whether he should intrude or not. But upon hearing Eureka laugh out loud one more time he is unable to hold his curiosity in check any longer.

As the door opens both Eureka and the man; still laughing turn to face Renton. "Oh, hell-lo-oh-oh Ren-enn-ton" Eureka stutters out. "This is-"

"Marcus" says the well muscled older man as he almost leaps out of his chair and walks toward Renton, his hand outstretched. "Well Renton, you have certainly grown allot since last I saw you."

Renton stands there for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. "Do I know you?"

Smiling, his hand still outstretched, the Master Instructors says. "You probably don't remember me, as you were still just a baby when I last laid eyes on you."

As Renton stands there, a confused look on his face, looking at Marcus hand, Eureka stands up and walks over to stand next to Marcus; putting her arm around him she says. "Renton, Marcus knew your father before I did…" Her eyes softening, she looks into the brown eyes of the man who taught her so much. "...they were…" She begins, then looking into the blue eyes of the man she loves continues saying.

"…Friends."

End Act 1


	8. Act 2 Scene 1

Act 2

Scene 1

"Attention all passengers and crew, trajectory flight will commence in ten minutes. All passengers should be at their assigned seating and preparing to strap in. All crew members should be at their assigned stations." James puts down the microphone. "Renton please take the tactical station seat and Eureka the I've reserved the weapons console seat for you, it's still configured to accommodate Ken-Goh bulk so"

"**DOGGY**** HOW COULD YOU!**" Gidget yells as she gives him an angry look.

"What?" James is taken aback for a moment and then he starts to blush a worried look on his face. "Ohh . . . Eureka . . I'm sorry . . . I was just trying to say . . . I think you'll find that seat very comfortable with all the extra padding and such."

Eureka laughs as she steps past James on her way to the seat. "It's ok I know what you meant."

After Eureka and Renton take their seats and start to buckle in, James turns to Gidget and says. "Alright it looks like it's time for us to take our stations." Upon hearing this Maurice starts to rise from the pilot's seat. "Mr. Thurston why are you abandoning your station?" Captain Emerson inquires.

Maurice pauses halfway out of the seat and turns to face James a confused look on his face. "Ah, but Captain?"

"You're a licensed pilot are you not?"

Maurice replies "Ahh, yes sir, but trajectory flight sir." still looking a little confused.

"You have passed all your requirements in the simulator have you not?"

A broad smile spreads across Maurice's face as he replies in a loud affirmative voice "YES SIR, THANK YOU SIR!" as he quickly sits back down and starts to buckle in.

Displaying proud smiles Renton and Eureka turn to look at each and then at James.

James returns their smile and nods his head as he slips into the Captain's chair; positions his headphone and quickly glances over the three display monitors built into the Captains console. "Communications begin the pre-trajectory flight checklist, set audio to speaker."

Gidget nods and says "Affirmative" to James and then turns to her monitor and starts the checklist. Speaking into her throat mic she starts going down the list.

"Engine room"

"_Engine room__Middleton reporting__, all systems nominal, boosters __in standby_"

"Secondary control room"

"_Secondary control, Hammer reporting__, all secondary control systems in emergency standby condition._"

"Life support"

"_Life support, Beck here, all systems nominal._"

"Cargo"

"_Sato reporting, all cargo confirmed secure, all passengers seated and accounted for._"

"Medical"

"_Dr. __Egan reporting, medical secure_"

"Damage Control"

"_Damage control here, Beck reporting, Closing all external vents__ and containment doors_," James yawns to clear his ears as air pressure builds inside the ship. "_external vents __and containment doors __confirmed closed_."

Gidget looks at James and says "All departments report affirmative, checklist one complete."

"Rodger that." Captain Emerson says as he flips a few switches on his console. "Pilot consoles linked." He pauses then continues."Communications confirm Trajectory flight clearance."

Gidget types a message on her keyboard hits Enter and waits. After waiting for about 10 seconds a message appears on her screen. After reading the message she reports "Clearance confirmed."

"Affirmative" Captain Emerson replies as he scans his monitors one more time then sits back in his chair. "Mr. Thurston are you ready?"

"YES SIR"

"Alright then just like in the simulator, switching over to manual control."

"Manual control confirmed. Advancing throttles to military." Maurice pushes the two throttle control levers on his right side forward until they hit the first indent and waits for the engines to reach full RPM. . The sound of the Gekko's two giant engines spooling up can be heard and felt throughout the ship. "Engines at full RPMs engaging afterburners. " Maurice slides the throttles off the first indent and pushes the levers full forward. Instantly a raaummmph is heard throughout the ship as the afterburners ignite, everyone is pushed back into their seats as everything vibrates around them. "Afterburners at stage five speed increasing, six hundred, . . . .seven hundred, . . . eight hundred, . . . one thousand, . . . twelve hundred, . . . . thirteen hundred, . . . .fifteen hundred kilometers per hour." Maurice pushes a button on the HOTAS. "Engine room."

"Engine room here."

"Begin booster ignition checklist."

"Rodger that. Release valve closing, . . . closure confirmed. Port and Starboard booster pressure building. . . . . Booster pressure nominal. Pressure lock release armed ."

Maurice scans his instrument panel one more time. "Captain, permission to proceed with Trajectory Flight."

Captain Emerson who has been observing his instruments tilts his head back and says "Permission Granted."

"Yes sir, commencing with rotation, ten degrees, twenty degrees, thirty degrees." The nose of the great ship starts rising toward the heavens, the vibration intensifies as the ship protests the change of pitch and everyone experiences half a G. "Fifty degrees, sixty degrees, seventy degrees, . . . trajectory plot confirmed."

Captain Emerson switches on his microphone. "Attention all hands prepare for countdown."

"Attention all hands prepare for countdown." Reverberates thru the Passenger Orbital Flight Transition Compartment (POFT), inside this room are twenty-four seats, four across and six deep. Each seat is the same as those on the bridge except they have more padding. The room is almost empty. Seated in the front row is Link with Ayame to his right and Marcus sitting to the right of Ayame. Behind them scattered about in the compartment are six other passengers.

Marcus turns to Ayame and Link and says. "Hold your arms out like this. Marcus holds his arms straight out from his chest.

Link holds is arms straight out, but Ayame puts her arms over her head. "Oh, like a rollercoaster ride."

The Master Instructor chuckles. "No honey, take my word for it you don't want your arms over your head."

Ayame lowers her arms. "Like this?"

"Now you got it. Alright then let's see who can hold them out the longest."

Maurice wiggles his body allowing the adaptive padding to better confirm to his body shape as the seat restraints automatically tighten to compensate, he then says. "Ignition clock in standby, awaiting trapar cycle shutdown."

Throughout the ship the information ribbons are static displaying the number "15".

"Captain all systems go, permission to proceed with trapar cycle shutdown"

"Permission granted."

Maurice flips a switch on his console. "Trapar cycle shutdown initialized, . . . . . shutdown complete, countdown clock engaged." On the pilots Heads up display the countdown numbers are displayed

'14'

'13'

'12'

'11'

'10'

'8'

'7'

"Shutting down atmospheric engines." Maurice announces in a flat voice.

'6'

'5'

'4'

"Engine shutdown complete."

'3'

'2'

"Releasing booster locks.

'1'

"Ignition."

In the POFT all eyes are on the information bar as it starts flashing the countdown. Marcus, Link, Ayame and most of the other passengers cannot help but follow the countdown in loud enthusiastic voices.

"Fourteen."

"Thirteen."

With joyful determination Ayame stretches her arms out a just a little bit more.

"Twelve."

"Eleven."

"TEN."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven.

As the engines wind down Ayame is surprised to find herself feeling lighter as deceleration pushes her body forward against her restraints.

"Six"

"Five."

"Four"

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

Suddenly pressure waves of low frequency sound fill the compartment; it seems to be coming from all direction at once so loud lungs resonate in response. Ayame is caught off guard by the noise and by the sudden acceleration that slams her forcibly back into the padding of the seat, she quickly grabs the arm rest in a death grip. The look of wonder that was on her face a second ago is now replaced by a cry of fear that she herself cannot hear.

Marcus lets out a yell of pure joy as the rising 'G' force push his body firmly into the seat, no thoughts of pending combat that always accompanied previous flights invade the moment. His arms never even flinch as the 'G' force increases. Then out of the corner of his eye he notices Ayame's hand gripping the arm rest her fingers white from the pressure of her grip. Slowly he moves his hand and gently places it over hers and he feels her grip relax.

For what seems like an eternity the seconds increase on the information ribbon. The count reaches ' 00.01:00' then 00.02:00. The initial joy of launch is now tempered by the unrelenting weight of acceleration that makes even breathing an act of shear will. Faces turn pale as blood is forced away from the skin. The count reaches' 00:03:00' and for those watching it, time seems to advance in slow motion. Suddenly at ' 00:03:39 silence descends with the impact of a thunder clap and the pressure of acceleration is gone replaced by the gentle caress of the seat padding seeking to return to its original contours.

Marcus quickly unbuckles and turns to check on Ayame. She sits frozen in her seat; her eyes tightly shut; her face bright pink as the blood returns to her skin. He pats her hand. "Hey are you all right?" She shakes her head and slowly opens her eyes. Marcus smiles at her and says "Intense huh?"

Ayame returns his smiles and in a breathless voice says "Yeah."

Maurice sighs as the pressure of acceleration disappears, he taps a few buttons on the pilots console and his seat restrants loosen. "Captain; trajectory orbit achieved and engines shutdown at "T" plus 3 minutes and thirty nine seconds."

Captain Emerson replies "Noted" while he studies the telemetry data displayed on his screen; after a few moments he looks up and in a loud voice says "Mr. Thurston."

"Yes Sir" Maurice replies.

"Your off course by point zero zero three zero degrees." Captain Emerson says in a disapproving voice.

Renton and Eureka look at each other and then at Maurice.

Maurice turns his head around and in a questioning voice says. "Sir."

Captain Emerson starts chuckling. "Congratulations I couldn't have done any better myself."

End Act 2

Scene 1


End file.
